La casa
by Filonauta
Summary: Dos detectives deberán enfrentar un caso que va mucho más allá de su imaginación. Ambos escépticos, se negaran a creer lo paranormal del caso hasta que las cosas se vuelven turbias y no encuentran explicaciones para lo que esta ocurriendo.


**LA CASA**

**CAPITULO I: El caso.**

* * *

El reloj que colgaba en la pared de madera marcaba las doce del mediodía. El bar era muy concurrido a esa hora y más en ese lugar. El lugar era bien conocido por los exquisitos ravioles de Cindy por lo que era una muy buena opción a la hora de elegir un lugar a donde comer. El bar estaba colocado frente a una plaza donde los niños jugaban luego del colegio y donde los padres tenían una buena vista de los críos desde las ventanas.

Sentado frente a la ventana había un hombre de cabellos castaños con una taza de café en un costado. Varios mechones estaban pegados a su frente. Tenía un abrigo marrón y una camisa blanca debajo. Parecía estar esperando a alguien ya que su taza estaba vacía desde hace unos minutos. Tenía su mano apoyada sobre su mentón para evitar dormirse.

Escuchó la campanita de la puerta sonar y sonrío para si mismo mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose hacia su posición. No repuso en la figura que se sentaba frente a él con un cigarro prendido sobre sus labios. Aún tenía sus celestes ojos enfocados en el exterior del bar.

—¿Es necesario ser tan impuntual? —preguntó ladeando finalmente el rostro hacía el hombre que prácticamente se había recostado en la silla. El recién llegado llevaba unos cabellos azules oscuros y unos ojos tan profundos como el mar. A diferencia de él, vestía una chaqueta negra con una camisa azul debajo.

El hombre dio una profunda aspirada a su pitillo para luego decir: —No tenes paciencia, Aioria. No sabes el tráfico de esta mierda de ciudad. Estamos en la hora pico, que más querías.

Aioria se acomodo mas en su asiento y se despabiló llamando a la camarera con una seña. No había algo mas que le molestara que la gente impuntual. Aunque del famoso DM era mas que común. Pero solo por hoy tenia que aguantarse su presencia, después de todo DM no era quien te citaba para nada.

—¿Qué tenes esta vez para mi? —preguntó el pelicastaño. No le gustaba andar con vueltas y su trabajo no se lo permitía. Después de todo un detective no podía andar con giros e idas y venidas. Siempre tenia que ir al fondo de todo.

DM le observo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro dándole un aspecto sospechoso, como si sería cómplice de sus propias palabras. Le dio otra calada a su cigarro y exclamó: — Homicidio múltiple y una serie de suicidios en una casa alejada en los suburbios. Al parecer la empleada domestica asesino a la niña porque decía que estaba maldita.

—No me vengas con mierdas como esa. ¿Encontraron a la empleada?

—Claro que si. Esta muerta como toda la familia. Primero el padre y luego la madre. La empleada la encontraron ahorcada. Dicen que el fantasma de la niña la atormento hasta la locura.

Aioria se llevo las manos a su rostro denotando un cansancio evidente.

—No me digas que perseguiremos un fantasma…— por el tono de su voz era claramente que estaba hablando con ironía. Había tenido varios casos de supuestos "fantasmas" que no eran más que imaginación y trucos bien planeados.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Tenemos que hacerlo. El jefe nos manda con un grupo de forenses y unos del departamento de Higiene y Salud para verificar el lugar. Además… ¿no creerás en fantasmas, no es así?

El detective no pudo contestar ya que la camarera había llegado para tomar el pedido. Aioria le pidió otro café y DM un vaso con whisky y un cenicero. Aioria no recordaba la ultima vez que había llamado a su compañero por su verdadero nombre. Aquellas siglas que tenía por apodo "DM" era por el sobrenombre que le habían dado por todos los casos hechos y por la cantidad de victimas descuartizadas que encontró en los peores lugares. En bolsas de basura, enterrados en patios, escondidos en placares, etc. El sobrenombre completo era Death Mask que significaba Mascara de Muerte. Su nombre original es Ángelo pero Aioria estaba seguro que ni él mismo recordaba cuando lo habían llamado por este último. DM al igual que él era un buen detective, muy pocas veces habían trabajado juntos y cuando lo hacían era que el caso se iba de las manos para que solo uno pueda manejarlo. ¿Seria así de complicado estos asesinatos en esa casa? Aioria no lo sabia pero ya tendría que imaginarlo, después de todo no estaría trabajando con él en estos momentos.

La charla siguió unas horas mas. El cenicero que estaba a un costado de la mesa ya se había llenado de varios cigarros apagados. DM como todos, tenia una mala manía y esa era fumar demasiado.

—En lo que sigas fumando te morirás.

—De algo hay que morirse, ¿no? —contestó exhalando humo de sus labios, formando pequeñas aureolas en el aire.

El clima en el bar ya estaba mas tranquilo. Muchas personas se habían ido y solo quedaban personas mayores que pasaban todo su día dentro del bar observando partidos por la TV o platicando con sus viejos camaradas.

—¿Entonces irá el español?

—Sí. Es uno nuevo del departamento de Higiene. Shura es su nombre. Camus no debe estar nada contento con su nuevo compañero. El maldito Frances tiene ese humor de perros que me irrita.

—No a todos les cae bien tu humor negro y acido, DM.

—Qué se joda. Aún no entiendo porque mandan a esos inútiles al lugar del crimen.

—Supongo que para sacar fotos y asegurar todo para los forenses— dijo con ironía—. Ya me imagino que los cuerpos deben estar en un estado no muy lindo para la vista.

—Además los forenses no nos dejaran tocar los cuerpos. Espero que no vaya Aldebaran, le debo un golpe en la cara.

— Y si va ira con Mu.

— Ese homosexual. —Angelo se mostró bastante irritado al oír el nombre.

—No te sientas mal. Aldebaran te saca cuatro cabezas, era obvio que te iba a dar una buena tunda.

—Lo que me molesta es que proteja a ese muñeco gay como si fuera su novio. Mi riña era con Mu no con ese gigante anabólico.

Aioria rió bastante alegre mientras daba el último sorbo a su taza de café y volvía a llamar a la camarera para pagarle.

—¿A qué hora?

Ángelo tardó en responder ya que estaba observando una fotografía de su billetera. Cuando la volvió a guardar se acomodo en la silla y guardó la caja de cigarrillos en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—A las nueve de la noche. Ya te di la dirección. No llegaré tarde, es mejor que lleguemos antes que el resto.

Aioria asintió y abrió su billetera listo para pagar cuando observó acercarse a la camarera…


End file.
